


Interview with a Bounty Hunter

by LoudestWhisper



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Café, Drabble, F/F, Interview, Lighthearted, Meeting, prompt, the coffee shop au nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 15:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudestWhisper/pseuds/LoudestWhisper
Summary: Scoops is used to giving interviews, yet this one is like no other.





	Interview with a Bounty Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> This is Scoops btw.  
https://maomao.fandom.com/wiki/Scoops

Scoops drummed the pen against her notepad. She looked over the various scribbles on it and internally groaned. Giving interviews was something she was accustomed to. It’s been her job for years, after all. Yet, never once did she consider that she’d be having one with a bounty hunter. A notable one, at that. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Tanya Keys inquired, a smirk spread across her face.

That grin never seemed to have left. It made Scoops feel odd, for some reason.

She cleared her throat. “So, um, being a bounty hunter must be a pretty big deal.”

Tanya nodded and sipped from the coffee cup.

“I do wonder though…” She sighed and put down the notepad. This next question wasn’t going to appear in any news article. It was one that intrigued her personally more than anything else. “Does it ever…bother you? About how others may feel about your occupation, that is?”

Snickering, Tanya leaned back in her chair. “Not really. After all, who cares what they think?”

It was such a blunt answer. Simple and without hesitation. It touched Scoops deeply though. She wishes she had the the same attitude. While her job was nowhere near dangerous, it was one that her mother didn’t approve of. Whenever holiday dinners or other family events came around, she steered clear of any comments about her career. It was much harder than it sounded. 

She looked up and saw Tanya Keys leaning over the table, resting her head on her hand. Her eyes looked right at her. Or perhaps, right through her. That smile still stuck to her face.

Scoops gulped. 

“I know you’re the interviewer and all, but may I ask something?”

“Oh! Uhh…sure?”

Tanya looked her over for a moment, then cocked her head to the side. “What sort of perfume are you wearing? It smells heavenly.”

Out of all the possible things she could have said, that was by far the most unexpected. 

“I-It’s called Sugar Plum Delight. My sister gave it to me for my birthday. She makes perfumes and scented soaps for a living.”

“And she’s pretty good at it, I see. Bet she makes decent business.” 

“She sells out quick.” A thought suddenly occurred to her. “I can show you her shop, if you’d like! It’s just down the road! Heck, she may even give you a discount since you’re with me.”

“That sound marv-” The conversation was cut off by the beeping of Tanya’s phone. She took it out and glanced at the text she received. For the first time that afternoon, she frowned. “Sorry, but it seems I’m needed elsewhere at the moment.”

Scoops forced a smile to hide her disappointment. “That’s okay! I understand. You must be very busy. Here, I can walk you to your vehicle”

The smirk returned. “I’d like that. Thank you.” 

The two of them collected their things and headed out of the cafe. They strolled down the sidewalk to the curb. There was silence between them, but it wasn’t awkward. 

“Thanks for letting me interview you. It’s been a lovely experience.”

Tanya hopped in, then looked back at her. “No problem. I enjoyed it too.” She started the engine and gave Scoops a wink. “See ya later, Sugar Plum.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little drabble after a friend sent me a prompt request. :3 Hope you enjoy.


End file.
